Supercontinuum generation in microstructured fibre was proposed in “Visible continuum generation in air silica microstructure optical fibres with anomalous dispersion at 800 nm”, J. K. Ranka, R. S. Windeler, and A. J. Stentz, Optics Letters, 2000. Vol. 25: p. 25-27.